


Smile

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M, Natasha can’t stand these two idiots, Peter gets free food, Peter had a bad day, Pre-Relationship, Tony wants to make him feel better, Tony works for May, Younger Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: :)?





	Smile

10\. Please

_ Smile _

Tony alzó la mirada algo fastidiado ante el sonido de la campanilla que indicaba la llegaba de un nuevo cliente a la tienda, él trabajaba a medio tiempo en una cafetería pequeña, en una esquina conocida de la ciudad y aún así, alejada de los abarrotados Starbucks. Los postres caseros de la dueña eran un desastre y solo sus conocidos eran capaces de comérselos, pero el resto del menú era realmente bueno. Además, gracias a la hermosa maquina de expreso, su café era uno de los más codiciados —si se permitía el ego a alardear. 

El muchacho que entró al local era difícil reconocerle, envuelto estaba en una mullida bufanda de colores disonantes, pero igual de querida. Peter solo se hundió en la esquina que era sobreentendida como suya, luego de años, incluso antes que Tony llegase a trabajar allí, y descansó le mejilla contra el contacto frío de la mesa. 

Tony se preocupó por momentos a que se enfermase. 

Natasha regresó de la trastienda y arqueó una ceja confusa al ver al muchacho escondido a plena vista, más Tony solo se encogió de hombros confundido. En condiciones normales, Peter era un rayo de luz, alegre y amable, lleno de sonrisas y ojos brillantes; más el chico que cruzó el umbral, era todo lo contrario. 

Tony quiso acercarse, ofrecerle alguna broma barata o alguna mala línea de seducción que le sacase al menos una reacción —negativa o no—, pero Peter apenas y si había apartado la mirada. Y pronto May apareció. 

La mujer saludó a los muchachos detrás del mesón y luego de dejar sus pertenencias, alcanzó a su sobrino en su mesa. Peter se giró para verle mejor y Tony juraría una extraña opresión se formó en su garganta al ver cómo la mujer consolaba silencioso al chico al despeinarle el cabello en afecto. 

May le susurró al oído y Peter asintió despacio. 

La tarde pasó tranquila. Clientes iban y venían, caras conocidas, clientes regulares y recurrentes, así como también alguien nuevo que se aventuraba por primera vez; pero Peter nunca dejó sus pensamiento. Todavía enfundando en lo que sea que le estuviese molestando y Tony ya no sabía que hacer. 

Natasha le lanzó una servilleta una vez que se vieron solos en el local. May estaba en la oficina sacando cuentas y Natasha terminaba una orden para llevar. Tony le lanzó una mirada poco impresionada ante el vago intento de comunicación silenciosa. 

_Dile algo. _

Tony hizo amago de quejarse en silencio y Natasha viró los ojos poco convencida; ella sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que Tony se preocupaba por el pequeño Parker aún cuando este de escudase en su flirteo que servía de cuando en vez para ganarse unas jugosas propinas. 

Peter estaba teniendo un mal día. Peter solo quería irse a casa y dormir. Y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido en la esquina apropiada del café de su tía, de no ser por el sonido leve al deslizarse de un plato con helado de pistacho y sirope de chocolate, adornado con chispas de colores. 

Peter comió despacio del regalo sin mirar a nadie. Casi con pena de que su tía se fijase en cómo era tratado por sus empleados. 

Tony recogió el plato y dejó sobre la mesa un vaso de plástico, el chocolate caliente le arrullaba las mejillas al tenerlo tan cerca y Peter alzó una vez más el rostro, encontrándose al fin con el muchacho. 

Contempló cómo el espacio donde comúnmente se escribía el nombre solo había un dibujo y una signo de interrogación. 

:)? 

_Sonríe, por favor. _

Tony se sorprendió de escuchar la risa burbujeante del más joven. Y como sus ojos se encendían de alegría luego de sucumbir ante la amargura del día. 

Tony quiso acariciarle el cabello más solo pudo asentir silencioso. 

Y Natasha, detrás de la caja registradora suspiraba derrotada. 

_Idiotas_. 


End file.
